James Kennedy - Hometown
'Hometown' is a Pop Rock song & the 3rd song on the 2017 James Kennedy album 'Home'. The words, music & production are by James Kennedy. Like other songs on 'Home', 'Hometown' is about appreciating the 'normal' things in life and accepting them even with with their flaws and imperfections. One night whilst walking over Wood Street Bridge in Cardiff and seeing the stadium, river & night time revellers around him, it hit Kennedy just how many experiences he'd had in the town and that even though he'd taken it for granted and walked past that same point a thousand times before, the town was a huge part of his life, whether he wanted it to be or not. That was where the seed for 'Hometown' began. Kennedy wanted the song to be universal so no mention is made of anything suggesting Cardiff or Wales in the lyrics and Kennedy didn't want to incorrectly glamorise anywhere in order for them to be appreciated, so the song focuses more on the fact that Hometowns are often times 'imperfect' and that that is part of their charm. Kennedy talks of towns being 'knackered and shut down' but that they're still where you became who you are and made your 1st memories. The song is an upbeat Pop Rock song with a crowd chanting chorus, Drums, electric Guitar, Bass, acoustic guitar & vocals. It was the 2nd single from the album 'Home' and the video features original footage taken from around South Wales with Kennedy's long time video collaborator Scott Carey. LYRICS I know sometimes we love to hate it But let’s show a little celebrating And raise a glass for the times that have passed In this town, even when it’s knackered and shut down I don’t take it for granted now I can see it was on these streets Where I felt like a loser, felt like a King Got my heart broken and fell in love again It’s no fairy tale but this is the land Where the stories were written that made me what I am so… Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Always remember from where you came Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah ‘Cos home is where the heart is Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah We both change but it stays the same Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Slow down, just take a minute And know now the moment while you’re in it And raise a glass for those that have passed ‘Cos I’ve been over to the other side And I think that we’re doing alright And I’m proud of this town Where I made my mistakes and paid my dues Met a few legends and nutters too I made the best of you and a mess of me But you couldn’t put a price on these memories so… Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Always remember from where you came Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah ‘Cos home is where the heart is Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah We both change but it stays the same Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Always remember from where you came Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah ‘Cos home is where the heart is Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah We both change but it’s always the same Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah Category:Songs Category:Home Category:James Kennedy